Sophie, The Most Beautiful Dead In The World
by anoniblast25
Summary: Después de 11 años, Sophie tendrá que viajar en el tiempo y espacio para poder encontrar la idea del porqué sus padres, el mayor héroe del Universo y la joven Reina de Athenas, se verán obligados a divorciarse. Retrocediendo 11 años antes, donde ella conoce a los "Yo pasado" de éstos y los ayuda a mantenerse juntos, enterándose de cosas que no quería saber. (OC'S APPEAR) (GENERAL)
1. Honeymoon Avenue

**HEY! It's me, Blast! XD**

Okeeeey, sé que ya eh hecho varios fics (One-shots en realidad, PERO CUENTA MODERFUCKER(?)) en los que no me eh presentando ni nada, juju e_é. Así que aquí voy:

Holi(?). Mi nombre es Anonimato y vengo a publicar éste pequeño (Okey, en el blog que escribo llevo 100 capítulos así que... #YOLO) fanfic que tenía guardado desde hace casi 3 años, es muy simple en realidad, lo modifiqué en varias cosas y así e_e

Cómo se darán cuenta, es un fanfic donde incluyo a Older!Sonic, Older!Amy y a varios mencionados del equipo Sonic, pero ésta historia apenas va empezando, así que les menciono que no se la pierdan, porque para ser sincera, entra en la categoría Comedia, okey? xD

Espero les guste! Lo considero un proyecto literario porque no lo eh terminado, así que espero y me den una oportunidad n_n

Como siempre, los reviews son esperados y aceptados! Si dejas uno, por favor, dime qué tal te preció n_n

EMPEZAMOS MAESTRO~

**DISCLAIMER: **

****_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, NO ME PERTENECE, OBVIAMENTE._  
_FANFIC MÍO, MINE Y SÓLO DE MÍ, GRACIAS._  
_APARECEN VARIOS OC'S, ASÍ QUE DE UNA VEZ AVISO._

* * *

La noche del 20 de Junio era simplemente hermosa, la luna estaba ya casi en su punto.

Cierta eriza púrpura de ojos verdes limón, estaba sentada enfrente de su padre, quien también estaba en la misma pose. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ella tenía su celular entre las manos, estrujándolo. Estaban en la cocina, cerca del living.

El hombre con esa barba pequeña y esos anteojos que le hacían lucir maduro y bastante sexy para su edad, sólo sonrió.

−¿Qué fue ahora, Sophie Joanne Speeder Rose? −le susurró mientras seguía en la misma pose, sentado. La pequeña de orbes esmeralda casi, se inclinó hacia enfrente y rió.− Contéstame.

−Bryant y yo íbamos a la biblioteca de la escuela... −le dijo con un tono entre nervioso y burlón. No sabía exactamente como se sentía su hija, pero esa sonrisa forzada le decía que ésta vez se habían pasado de la línea de respeto.

−¿Y...?

−Nos encontramos a la secretaria y por accidente yo derramé una gaseosa que tenía en la alfombra.

−Ajá... −le murmuró.− Pero esa no es razón coherente para amarrar a la secretaria de la escuela, Joanne. −susurró ahora con un tono más grave. Casi enojado.

−¡Nos habló súper feo! −susurró a joven de aproximadamente, 12 años.− ¡Nos dijo que eramos unos niños consentidos de papá!

−Amor, eres consentida.

−Pero...

El hombre sólo rió ante los comentarios de su hija, se parecía bastante a él cuando tenía la misma edad, exceptuando las travesuras que a diario hacían entre su pequeña princesa y su sobrino, Bryant.

−Bueno... No importa. −musitó.− Espero y aprendas tu lección y no lo vuelvas a hacer, recuerda que _"El ignorante habla de más, el sabio ignora"._

−Entiendo −susurró ella ahora, ignorando el hecho de que su padre ya se había levantado y ahora iba hacia la cocina.− Speeder.

El joven sólo miró a su pequeña, sonrió ante lo dicho y procedió a ir hacia el refrigerador, donde sacó algo de pan, leche, jamón, cereal y varios ingredientes más.

−Ahora ayúdame a hacer la cena, que tu madre llegará y me golpeará si no tengo nada hecho.

Se acercó a su padre, tomó los panes y procedió a calentarlos en la mini-parrilla de la estufa que recién habían comprado.

Era necesario decir que, era la primera vez en el mes que estaban ellos dos juntos, como padre e hija, como dos personas que se querían, como familiares que eran.

Su padre había tenido centenales de misiones a las cuales era necesario ir, salió de la Ciudad varias veces y ella debía quedarse a dormir con su primos y su tío Shadow o "Tío Mechitas", como ella le decía.  
Y para colmo, sus padres estaban aún casados pero separados... ¿Han oído hablar de esos matrimonios donde la pareja está separada físicamente, pero en realidad aún está unida por compromiso? Eso le sucedía esos momentos a su familia, y ella más que nadie sabía perfectamente que no sólo por las misiones su padre salía de casa y la dejaba a ella solita. Sino que, también debía hacer papeleo para poder obtener el tan esperado divorcio que quería con su madre, aquella mujer a la cual dejó de ver a la edad de... Casi 4 años.

Tomó un vaso de leche y miró a su padre, quien estaba preparándole un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave y nutella, como a ella le gusta. Tomó la Nutella de al lado y con una cuchara la lamió.

−No hagas eso, qué asco. −le susurró su padre, riendo. Ella soltó una carcajada y lo volvió a hacer.− Princesa, basta. Es asqueroso.

−Está muy rica. −le dijo.

No importaba cómo lo viera, ella sabía que aquel hombre estaba tan pero tan triste por dentro que hacía de todo para verle feliz, aquella sonrisa falsa de todos los días le comía a veces el alma. Lo podía sentir. Le revolvía algo en el estómago cuando lo veía así, y su corazón palpitaba por intranquilidad.

−Voy a salir a medianoche. −respondió su padre mientras se sentaba en la pequeña barda-mesa que había ahí mismo, ella le acompañó posicionándose enfrente de él.− Mamá se quedará aquí a dormir, mañana debes quedarte con Shad.

−Papá... ¿Por qué tu y mamá no se ven como antes? −le dijo con la boca llena. El cuerpo del hombre se tensó mientras dejaba de comer y miraba aquel plato vacío. Se lamió los labios y ella tragó fuerte lo que traía en la boca.− Contéstame.

−Estamos pasando por algo, cielo. −se limitó a responder el erizo mayor, su pelaje color océano ahora estaba más tenso que antes.

−¿Se van a divorciar, verdad?

−¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?

−La tía Blaze.

Se hizo un silencio, el hombre la observó con una mirada entre molesta y seria, ella sólo tragó fuerte mientras se relamía los labios y aflojaba su mirada hacia el plato de su compañero. El erizo se levantó apresuradamente, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

−¿Qué más te dijo, pequeña Speeder?

−Sólo eso... Pero no me dijo las razones.

−¿Y?

−Quiero saber.

−¿Por?

−Porque los amo a los dos, y me duele que vayan a separarse sólo porque sí... Me estás alejando de mi madre, Sonic. −le susurró la joven de púrpura, el erizo se relajó y suspiró mirando el suelo.

−Ya te dije, mañana a la casa de Shadow. −le volvió a repetir, tomó el plato vacío que tenía en la mesa y la gaseosa, yendo de nuevo hacia la cocina para lavarlos.

−¡No me contestaste! −le gritó la chica. Sonic giró rápidamente su mirada hacia su hija y pestañeó varias veces.− ¿Por qué lo haces sin consultarme?

−Ya te dije... No es de tu incumbencia. −le repitió.− Ahora, ve a tu cuarto.

−Es muy temprano.

−Ya son las 8:00.

−No tengo sueño.

−Pues que te de.

Y terminando la conversación, giró hacia el lavabo donde comenzó a lavar dicha porcelana.

Se sentía explotar, quería saber más que nadie el porqué su "mayor inspiración", su "ídolo estrella", su... su "padre", había tomado aquella decisión por las malas. ¡¿Tanto le afectaba al hombre el no ver a su actual esposa?!

Se levantó de golpe, tomando los trastes y dándoselos a su padre, quien los lavó con una mirada siniestra mientras un aura de malhumor viajaba a su alrededor. Ella se dirigió hasta las escaleras y se decidió a subir al segundo piso, directo al pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, donde se encerró y se acostó en la cama.

Estaba de malhumor, su madre llegaría, como todos los fines de semana y le contaría todo lo que hizo en la escuela: "Se burlaron de mí, tanto los alumnos como maestros.. Les dí su merecido y papá nuevamente fue a la dirección con el señor Sullivan a dar la cara por mí, lo amo, mamá". Era lo que siempre decía cuando su madre llegaba de los "viaje de negocios", otra de las farsas que se montaban esos tipos.

Se mordió un dedo, exasperada... No tenía sueño aún, quería oír llegar a su madre.

Si su padre no le decía las razones existenciales del porqué habían tomado aquella decisión, lo iba a averiguar por su madre, y si ésta no le decía... Buscaría la forma de saberlo, aún si tenía que ir al otro lado del mundo, o incluso atravesar dimensiones en el tiempo.

* * *

A eso de las 11:30, la mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos verde oliva llegó, fatigada y cansada. Su "esposo" la recibió como siempre, con un saludo de amigos y la típica sonrisa narcisista que tenía. Tomaron la cena: Sushi, ordenado después de que Sophie se fuera a su habitación.

Ya al terminar, ella llegó al baño y se lavó las manos, la cara y cambió sus ropas, se sentó en la mesa nuevamente con su actual marido y sacó unos documentos, unos bolígrafos y unas fotografías.

−Y Sophie estará conmigo en Navidad, Día de Pascuas y vacaciones de Verano. ¿Te parece? −le susurró la joven de aproximadamente 27 años, cabellera larga, casi hasta su cadera. Aquellos atributos que le marcaban bien que ya era una señorita.

−Si, Amy. −contestó el joven de 29 años, púas casi abiertas y anteojos cuadrados transparentes, con marco negro. Llevaba un guarda camisa negro donde su nombre estaba resaltado en letras cursivas, doradas con trazo blanco; debajo de ésta había una carita (parecida a la suya) de color azul, como un ícono. Usaba también unos jeans de mezclilla claro, y sus calcetines eral blancos.− Pero el resto del año estará conmigo.

−¿Y Boomie? −dijo nuevamente Amy, esa joven madura, la cual ya no gritaba cuando repetía el nombre su amante.− Boomie quería estar conmigo... −repitió en silencio.

−Cómo quieras, Amy. −dijo el de azul.− Mientras no lo dejes solo.

−¿Y Flash?

−El chico ya tiene la edad suficiente como para cuidarse solo... Viene a casa a desayunar, se va. Llega nuevamente a almorzar y se va, para la cena, él se va con sus amigos y duerme en casa de Tails.

−Sonic, tiene apenas 15 años...

−No te preocupes, su novia es muy buena persona... Enserio. No te preocupes. −le repite el de océano. Amy suspira en resignación.

−Entonces me parece perfecto. −dijo ella, tomó un bolígrafo y anotó algunas cosas en el cuaderno que llevaba. El de azul sólo miró a aquella mujer, bonita y cuidada. Suspiró girando su mirada fulminante hacia un interesante punto de la alfombra carmesí.− ¿Qué te pasa, little Blue? −le dijo nuevamente, con la mirada hacia los papeles ahora. Tomó aire.

−Sophie me habló de algunas cosas...

−¿Qué cosas?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, los dos erizos ahora se estaban mirando a los ojos, como la primera vez que sellaron sus sentimientos en aquel baile colegial de hace... 11 años, exactamente.

−Querían expulsarla de "Westorn Emerald Hope College".

−¿Qué hizo ahora?

−Amarró a una de las secretarias al asta de la bandera, con ayuda de Bry.

La mujer se quedó callada, con una ceja alzada lo suficiente como para entender que estaba algo molesta.

−Bryant me parece un chico muy orgulloso... Como su padre.

−¿Por? Es Shad, jamás le haría algo malo a mí princesa...

−Tal vez no, pero pienso que su hijo sí.

−No seas egoísta, Rose. Bryant es un buen niño... ¡Él me la protege de toda esa parvada de animales raros y pervertidos!

Amy sólo rió ante lo dicho, miró a su marido y se lamió los labios.

−Bueno... ¿Y cuál es el problema?

−Que casi me la expulsan nuevamente...

−Ah. −contestó ella, sonrió para sus adentros y se recargó en la silla.− Sullivan es muy amargado.

−Yo creo que le lame mucho los zapatos a esa secretaria, ojalá se dé cuenta que esa puta le está engañando con el conserje.

Amy rió nuevamente, miró el techo y su marido sonrió.

−No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

−Espero y no.

−Tranquilo, mientras no pase, no hay problema... Y si llega a pasar, me la puedo llevar a Athenas conmigo.

−No ayudas.

−Perdón.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, los dos erizos estaban sudando de los nervios, hace tiempo que no pasaba algo así. Amy tomó la botella de agua que estaba a su lado, la abrió y procedió a beberla mientras su marido sacaba su celular.

−Firma aquí, por favor. −le dijo en un susurro mientras le pasaba uno de los bolígrafos. Sonic sonrió algo melancólico y procedió a acercarse.− ¿Y éso era todo?

−Bueno, iba a decirte que también debo salir ésta noche, ¿te quedarías con ella?

−Claro. −respondió sonriendo.− ¿Está dormida?

−Parece.

−Okey, yo la cuido.

−Y también ya sabe lo del divorcio.

−¿Qué?

Ésta vez, la eriza rosa de pestañas largas miró a su compañero exaltada, Sonic rió ante la situación. Tomó aire y suspiró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ése remolino de emociones nuevamente se hacía en su interior, algo en su estómago se revolvió ligeramente... Estaba preocupada.

No, asustada de como reaccionaría su hija cuando supiera la verdad.

−¿Qué? −respondió el erizo océano mientras veía divertido a su esposa. Amy lo miró con una mueca y se cruzó de piernas.

−¿Cómo que qué? −le susurró enojada.− Dijimos que no hablaríamos de ésto con ella... Te paso con Boomie y Flash, pero Sophie no.

−Mi princesa ya tenía derecho a saber que su piruja madre no la quiere. −contestó algo serio y enojado el erizo azul. Amy, ofendida obviamente, se levantó y procedió a darle una cachetada que −podría decirse− casi podía derrumbar la casa.− ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

Ahí estaban ellos dos, con la mirada fulminante y el aura ligeramente oscuro. El erizo se levantó y la miró serio, con la mejilla enrojecida.

−No. −contestó ella, un tono fuerte salía de su boca.− Obviamente, yo la amo con mi vida... El que ya no le presta atención, es otro.

Se quedaron callados, Sonic sabía perfectamente que a su actual esposa le dolía todo lo que le salía por los labios suaves que tenía. La chica sólo tenía 27 años, dos menos que él, y a pesar de eso, ella sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse con la gente, él no.

Soltó un suspiro, agachó su mirada nuevamente a la alfombra y se relamió los labios, buscando las palabras correctas.

−Lo siento −susurró.− No fue mi intención...

−Te perdono, sé que reaccionas sin pensar. −dijo ella. Tomó aire y se sentó de nuevo, quedando, ésta vez enfrente de su marido.

−En verdad me duele que hagamos esto... Pero sé que es necesario. −comentó Sonic con un ligero tono melancólico en su voz. Amy entrecerró sus ojos, y se acarició el cabello.

La eriza estaba usando un camisón de su actual pareja, quien vivía con ella en otro planeta, Athenas para ser exactos. La camisa era color gris, con la orilla del cuello carmesí, venía una frase en medio de ésta de color negra con el fount de Arial: "CATCHING FEELS". Llevaba también un short hasta sus muslos, de color gris fuerte, casi negro. Estaba descalza y su cabello estaba suelto, aún estaba maquillada.

−Entonces... ¿Tú le explicarás por qué hacemos esto? ¿O le diré yo?

−Le diremos entre los dos... −musitó Sonic con una pausa, lamió sus labios. Tomó aire.− Y ella decidirá que hacer.

−Correcto −susurró la eriza, tomo nuevamente la botella y le dio un sorbo.

Se quedaron callados, uno mirando el techo y la otra la alfombra.

−_Baby you know how to drive in rain_  
_You decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home _

_I feel like my heart is stuck_  
_In bumper to bumper_  
_Traffic, I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_ −se oyó tararear a una voz.

Amy y Sonic quedaron inmóviles ante aquella bonita voz, una melodiosa mezcla de sonidos puros y letra dulce.

−¿Lo oíste? −susurró Sonic.

−Sí −contestó Amy. El erizo sólo señaló hacia arriba y se levantó, seguido de su esposa, quien le siguió hasta las escaleras y subieron juntos a rastras. Tomaron el pequeño camino hacia el cuarto de la menor y abrieron la puerta levemente.

Notaron que Sophie estaba acurrucada en su cama, mirando el techo con sus audífonos puestos y aparentemente estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, porque ahora mismo estaba hablando.

−No. −dijo poco después, comenzó a tararear y movió su cabeza al unisono de la canción que escuchaba.− No les voy a decir a mis padres que me quiero mudar a tu casa, Lucían. −suspiró.

Los dos mayores, se miraron algo serios. Se irguieron nuevamente y el de azul tocó la puerta mientras la de rosa veía como su pequeña hija susurraba un "Nos vemos después, los dioses de la casa llegaron" y colgaba, guardando sus audífonos debajo de las almohadas.

−Hey −dijo su padre, entrando en compañía de la mujer que sonriente entró.− Mira quién llegó.

−¡Hola, mamá! −saludó la de púrpura, levantándose y abrazando a la mujer que le devolvió el gesto. Querían llorar.− ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

−Hubo problemas en el vuelo en que me vine. −mintió.− Llegué hace unos minutos y procedí a cambiarme.

−Lo noto, sigues maquillada. −sonrió la menor. Miró a sus dos padres, aquel hombre le ganaba a su pequeña madre por aproximadamente 5 cm. más que ella, le daba risa.− ¿Qué se les ofrece?

−¿No se supone que debes estar dormida? −sonrió Sonic. La joven sólo soltó una carcajada.− Mañana es sábado.

−No −le respondió.− Y ya lo sé.

−Sólo veníamos a decirte que lo que escuchaste de tu Tía Blaze, es verdad. −le repitió Amy, tomando un tono serio y madura que sólo ella sabía dar a entender.

Se quedaron inmóviles, tanto los mayores como la menor, quien sólo los miró de reojo y miró la alfombra entre oscura y azul. Titubeó un poco y se fue directo a la cama.

−Ya lo sabía. −les respondió con un tono melancólico.−

−En verdad lo lamento, mi amor. −respondió la mujer. Sonic sólo miró a otro lado, serio.

−En verdad que ya lo sabía. −repitió.− Se me hacía muy raro que ya no se llegaran a ver tan seguido como antes...

−Las razones son simples, pero no te lo podemos decir todavía.

−Entiendo.

Terminaron la discusión, ella sólo quedó inmóvil en la cama mientras sus dos padres le platicaban cómo estaría el asunto a partir de aquella noche: Sus hermanos también estarían divididos. Boomie, aquel chico de 10 años apenas, responsable para su edad, de cabellera rojiza-anaranjada, se quedaría con su madre. Flash, aquel chico de 15 años aproximadamente, travieso y muy vago, de cabellera violeta oscuro como ella, se quedaría con su padre, pero viviría a partir de ahora con su Tío Tails y sus primos Tecno y Abadeen. Mientras que a ella, la compartirían. Visitaría a su madre en vacaciones de Abril, Verano y por Navidad y se quedaría el resto del año con su padre.

Ya más tarde, a punto de ser las 3:30 de la mañana, y con todos en la casona dormidos, se levantó adormilada. Bajó a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, llevaba su celular por si las dudas.

Dejó aquel teléfono en la barda, se sirvió el vaso y procedió a tomarlo. Dio un respingo en cuanto oyó timbrar al pobre objeto con el tono a todo volumen, así que rápidamente dejó el vaso y procedió a contestar.

−¿Diga? −preguntó tomando una banana y poniéndosela en forma de celular. Hizo una mueca y contestó el susodicho.− Ahora sí... ¿Diga?

−Hey, soy yo. −le contestó una voz masculina, pero aguda.− No puedo dormir y tu hermano ronca mucho.

Ella rió.

−Estúpido.. −susurró.− ¿Para eso me llamas a ésta hora?

−¿Estabas dormida?

−Nope, estaba tomando agua... Contesté una banana en vez de mi celular.

−Y el tonto soy yo. −rió el pequeño.

−Cómo sea... ¿Para éso me hablaste, pequeño Garden?

−No. −susurró.− Te hablé porque necesito que vengas a mí casa...

−¿A ésta hora?

−Ugh, no... Como a las 11:00 de la mañana. −contestó.− Vendrán todos.

−Okey, entiendo.

−Gracias. −dijo.− Y también trae bombones... Hace mucho que no como.

−Cómo digas, Tecno. −susurró la joven.− Nos vemos más tarde. −y cortó.

Terminó de tomarse el vaso lleno de agua con hielitos (que a última hora le puso) y lo lavó. Dejó la cocina limpia y procedió a subir nuevamente a su habitación, dando un pequeño vistazo a su padre que dormía en el sillón, mientras su esposa dormía en la habitación de él.

−Ojalá se retrocediera el tiempo...

Y subió las escaleras.

Temía tanto que las cosas cambiaran de un día para otro, porque eso estaba pasando.

* * *

Primer capítulo terminado!

**EXPLICACIONES:**

-La historia comienza con Sonic, y (Mi ya vieja OC) Sophie, su pequeña hija. Hablando obviamente, como padre e hija.

-Por si no entendieron, a lo que quería dar a conocer es que** Amy y Sonic están casados, pero por problemas que hubo quieren divorciarse** (Aww, SonAmy(?)).

-Boomie, Flash y Sophie son los hijos de ésta pareja (SonAmy) que obviamente, son de mí autoridad... Pronto los describiré bien.

-El mencionado Bryant y la mencionada Lucían, son hijos de Shadow... Y los mencionados Tecno y Abadeen, son hijos de Tails.

-La canción que tarareaba Sophie era **"Honeymoon Avenue"** de Ariana Grande (RECOMENDADA!).

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado! :D

Reviews son aceptadoooos, gracias~


	2. We Are Confident

**HOLIPOLI~! It's me, Blast! Agaaaain! XD**

Okey, como mencioné hace dos días, dije que éste fic no estaba terminado, porque (para ser sincera huehue) va empezando.

¿Les mencioné que aparecerán más OC'S que éstos? ¿No? Pues les digo de una vez, jaja. Para los que les interese: Aún tomo Request para poner a su Fan Character en ésta historia.

Espero les agrade el segundo episodio! Y cómo siempre, se agradece a las personas que lo leen n_n, gracias!

**DISCLAIMER:**

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, NO ME PERTENECE, OBVIAMENTE.  
FANFIC MÍO, MINE Y SÓLO DE MÍ, GRACIAS.  
APARECEN VARIOS OC'S, ASÍ QUE DE UNA VEZ AVISO.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, ella se levantó a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana. Bajó a desayunar, ésta vez Amy había preparado el almuerzo antes de que "su marido" quemara la cocina y la gran Casona. Entre los tres tomaron el desayuno: Waffles cuadrados con miel y azúcar, salchichas fritas y huevo estrellado con pan y tocino, un café para los dos mayores y para ella un batido de fresa.

Al terminar, subió nuevamente a su habitación, ésta vez yendo hacia el baño, donde se duchó y se arreglo como todas las mañanas, llevaba su ropa cotidiana: Un vestido de doble olán (uno de olán, otro de tela) hasta un poco abajo de los muslos de color entre púrpura y azul oscuro con detalles blancos, el cuello del vestido era color blanco y éste no tenía mangas, algo así como un guarda camisa. Unas botas entre rojizas y rosadas fuerte con cordones negros y detalles dorados, sus broches en el flequillo de su lado izquierdo y un pequeño moño al lado derecho.

A eso de las 11:00, bajó nuevamente para encontrarse a sus padres, en la misma mesa de la noche pasada, platicando como los "amigos" que se suponían ser.

−Ya me voy. −les gritó cuando estaba ya en la salida. Sonic corrió rápidamente a su hija y la cargo por los brazos, quedando enfrente de ella mientras la joven estaba siendo colgada.− ¿Qué?

−¿A dónde vas, pequeña Joanne? −le contestó entre preocupado y serio. Sabía exactamente que su hija tenía la misma costumbre que su hermano Flash: Desayunar con él e irse, volver al almuerzo e irse, para la noche, Sophie ya estaba en casa porque a veces le tenía miedo a estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle.− Recuerda que primero me debes consultar. −le volvió a repetir.

−Voy a la casa del Tío Tails. −respondió la joven con un tono tranquilo, Sonic la bajó hasta quedar a sus pies.− No te preocupes, estaré con Tecno... Volveré pronto. −y le sonrió.

El erizo océano, no tan convencido, miró a la mujer de la mesa que seguía en piyama, ésta sólo sonrió y subió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

−Si ella dice que estará bien, pues estará bien... −le musitó.− Pero escúchame, Sophie Joanne Speeder Rose, no quiero que te vayas más allá de Station Square. ¿Me oíste?

−Sí, mamaaaaa −le gritó un poco irritada la joven a su madre, la mujer sólo rió.

−Igualita al cabezón aquel que está a a tu lado.

−OYE −le gritó ésta vez Sonic, poniendo una cara cómica.− Sé que soy mucho para ti, pero no tienes que decirme cabezón.

−Y narcisista. −rió de nuevo Amy.

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso, salió hacia el jardín de enfrente y para los segundos después tomó carretera, pasando por la ciudad.

Era lo bueno de dejar aquella Casona de gritos y ambiente raro, le encantaba salir y relajarse, en especial pasar por aquel parque que tanto le agradaba. Tomó aire fresco por donde corría, se detuvo a observar a una pareja un poco mayor que ella, aproximadamente chicos de Secundaria.

Se veían tan lindos para ser una simple parejita calienta hormonas, a ella le gustaba aquel ambiente romántico que había alrededor de ellos... Algo que jamás vio ante el matrimonio de su padre.

Tomó aire y siguió su camino, queriendo olvidar lo recién visto.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde, llegó sana y salva a la avenida "Esther", se le dificultó un poco encontrar la casa que buscaba, pues la habían pintado y siempre olvidaba de qué color era porque para ser sinceros, ella jamás se había dado cuenta del color se la casa. No era así de fijona.

Miró hacia la derecha respectivamente, y reconoció el número de la casa que buscaba, ése "47" que estaba en dorado en una pequeña esquina de la puerta de la reja, cerca del respectivo buzón. Ahí mismo, al lado, había algo así como un pequeño taller.

Rápidamente corrió hacia aquella puerta y se apresuró a tocar, de ahí salió un pequeño zorrito de cabellera entre dorada y anaranjada, su felquillo era de color café y verde pasto, sus ojos eran color celestes muy pero muy fuertes y llevaba como complemento un cinturón de color café con varios instrumentos en ella. Sus zapatos eran simples tenis deportivos de color verde.

−¡Por fin llegas! −le gritó exasperado con esa voz angelical.− ¿Trajiste los bombones?

−Con ayuda me pude traer a mí misma. −le dijo con un tono entre cómico y serio. No le salía para nada el sarcasmo.− ¿Y los demás?

−Pues...

Se apresuró a entrar, quedándose en shock por lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando: Dos erizos, un rubio y otro moreno, blanco y bronceado. En el suelo del taller, con varias marcas de golpes en donde −para ser sinceras− al moreno se le veían jodidamente bien, mientras que al rubio lo hacían lucir cómico.

−Uh... −musitó el rubio ojos verdes, su flequillo le tapa la cara.− NO PUEDO VER, MIERDA

−¿Para qué lo necesitas? Si de todos modos estás ciego. −le respondió el moreno que estaba arriba de éste, miró a la joven de púrpura y abrió sus ojos como platos.− No es lo que crees.

−Si, creo que mejor paso. −le respondió carcajeándose.

−Haber, haber... Ya déjense de pelear, chicos. −ordenó otra eriza mayor que ellos. Tomó una cuerda que estaba a su lado y la giró al estilo mujer Maravilla, poco después de pegarles a los dos chicos que rápidamente se levantaron.− Bryant, pensé que pondrías orden, no comenzar una pelea.

−Empezó el estúpido de gafas anchas... −susurró para sí mismo el erizo azabache de púas celestes oscuro.− No fue mi culpa, fue Alex.

−COMO SI TU NO USARAS −le gritó el rubio de púas caídas con mechas naranjas y verdes, su flequillo largo y orbes verdes oscuro.

−Ay, Lucían... −les susurró una equidna con orejas largas y cola larga− Déjalos que se diviertan... Además, ya lo grabé para MiTube.

−Eso es muy grosero, Cohral... −susurró una pequeña de cabellera entre azul y blanco, con sus ojos color miel.

−Relájate, pequeña Sapphire.

−Hacen mucho ruido... −musitó un pequeño conejo de largas orejas y cola entre espesa y esponjosa.− No puedo dormir.

−ABADEEN, LEVÁNTATE, SON LAS 12:30 DE LA PUTA MAÑANA −gritó ésta vez un intento de Equidna con alas.− ENSERIO.

−HABER, YA CÁLLATE, JADE −les gritó otra eriza de cabellera azabache y púas entre abiertas, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad de sus ojos.− Hay mucho ruido aquí.

−TÚ CÁLLATE BELL −le gritó esta vez el erizo rubio con moretones, acercándose a la chica.−

−Okey, chicos... Tomaré lista para ver si estamos todos. −contestó más tarde Tecno, quien estaba sentado ahora en el suelo, en medio de todos con el acompañamiento de Sophie.− Haber... Bryant.

−Jodanse.

−Si está. −le susurró Sophie.− Y está de malas...

−Te escuché.

−¡Ven y pelea como la rata malévola que eres!

−Te voy a matar maldita idiota.

−Chicos... Chicos... −gritó exasperado el pobre de Tecno mientras miraba como sus dos BFF'S se peleaban en el piso, Bryant se montó arriba de Sophie y todos los del taller quedaron helados en cuanto ésta sólo bufó.

−Oooohhhh −gritó Alex metiéndole más al carbón.− Yo que tu, lo castro.

−Iugh, no. −repitió Sophie.− Hey, me estás aplastando.

−No estoy gordo.

−Pues pareces.

−Cállate.

−No me mandas. −y seguido, le sacó la lengua.

−Ehm... −susurró algo nervioso el zorro rubio. Giró su mirada a otra parte.− Entonces... ¿Alex, Lucían y Cohral?

−Aquí. −dijeron al unisono los más grandes. Tecno suspiró.

−¿Sapphire?

−En Irlanda. −contestó la joven con un tono sarcástico. Sophie bufó, ¿cómo a ella le podía salir tan bien aquel acento?

−¿Abadeen?

−En Vacalandiaaaaa −le dijo a su hermano el pequeño conejo, Tecno y los demás rieron.

−¿Bell y Jade?

−¿Qué? −dijeron amargamente los dos chicos... Tecno pensaba que sus dos amigos tenían algo en común: El mal humor.

−Nada... −respondió.− Y finalmente... ¿Sophie?

−¡BRYANT ME ESTA APLASTANDOOOOO!

−¡MENTIRA!

−Lucían... −repitió el zorro. La chica se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y procedió a separar a su hermano y su prima de un golpe.− Gracias, te amo.

−De nada pequeño Bot.

−Chicos, los llamé porque acabo de terminar mi proyecto importante, el que les comenté hace casi un mes.

−¿Qué era? Tengo mala memoria... −preguntó Sophie. Bry estaba atrás de ella apunto de golpearla con un bate.

−¡UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO! −gritó emocionado Alex.

−Exacto −respondió Tecno.− La terminé ayer por la noche con ayuda de papá, cuando instalé uno de los cables por error... −sonrió apenado.

−¿Podremos viajar en el tiempo? −preguntó Lucian un poco preocupada, no le agradaba la idea de que se quedaran atrapados o algo así.

−Aún no... Debo probarla. −le dijo.− Sería peligroso si lo hago al azar.

−¡Vale mierda! −gritó enojado el rubio erizo mientras se recargaba en el sillón.− Yo quería viajar en el tiempo...

El estómago de Sophie se revolvió, no del susto o preocupación, sino de la alegría... ¡Eso era lo que ella quería! Había tenido una idea genial lanoche pasada para contarle al zorro, pero éste se le adelantó.

No sabía exactamente el porque, pero quería viajar en el tiempo... Al pasado, ¡Sí, al pasado! ¡Era eso!

Se le vino a la mente un plan a última hora, sonrió algo retorcido mientras Tecno la miraba algo confundido. Tomó aire y se mordió un labio, muy sutilmente.

−Quiero probar. −musitó. El erizo azabache detrás de ella sólo se sorprendió ante la reacción de la joven. Tecno estaba preocupado.

−¿Qué? ¡No! −le dijo con un tono decidido.− ¿Y si llega a pasar algo?

−¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Me quedaré sin un brazo o algo?

−No... Pero...

−¿Entonces? ¡Quiero probar! ¡Déjame, déjame!

−No lo sé...

−Definitivamente, no. −le susurró al oído el azabache a la de púrpura. Ésta sólo sintió un escalofrío en cuanto oyó la voz delicada de su acompañante, poco después cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

−¿E-Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! −le gritó.−

−Es muy peligroso, y tus ideas no acaban muy bien que digamos, Sophie. −le susurró nuevamente.

−Ay, vamos... ¡Estoy segura que muchos están de mí lado! −miró a Alex, a quien le brillaron los ojos en cuanto Sophie dijo tales palabras.− ¿Oh no, primo?

−¡A huevo! −le respondió, cómicamente. Bryant se estaba molestando.

−¿Si nos pasa algo, qué te hago?

−Uhm... Quítame mi reserva de Algodón de azúcar por un mes... Hue hue.

−Ya rugiste.

Los demás sólo estaban preocupados, no querían en realidad entrar a aquella máquina de humeantes colores y destellos brillosos, no por miedo... Sino por preocupación, ¿Y si les llegaba a pasar algo?

Bell miró a Jade con un tono entre irritado y molesto, se acercó a Sophie y la tomó del cuello del vestido, colgándola y mirándola a la cara.

−No voy a entrar ahí... −le susurró lo suficiente como para que la joven se asustará, más no pasó. Sophie sólo sonrió burlona.

−Gallina.

−No lo soy, es simplemente que no quiero mancharme las uñas.

−Nah, gallina. −le repitió, la joven azabache la tomó por los brazos y la soltó, dejándola en el piso nuevamente.

−No es por eso... −le volvió a repetir.−

−Gaaallina. −rió Sophie, Bryant la levantó y la miró serio.− ¿Qué?

−Basta. −comentó en tono preocupado.− Bell ni Jade entraran con nosotros.

−Si llega a pasar algo, yo le comentaré rápidamente a Tío Tails. −dijo Jade con tono serio, mirando a su hermana.− No se pasen de verga tampoco eh, Cohral.

−Sí, sí... −repitió la chica.

Tecno suspiró ante lo dicho, tomó un calendario que tenía y marcó en rojo el día que era: 21 de Junio del año 20XX. Sábado.

El zorro rubio encendió la máquina, y ésta comenzó a trabajar. Ruidos de tuercas apretándose y varios contenedores llenándose se escuchaban en la susodicha, para poco después, unas antenas conectarse y que de ellas saliera un estilo de luz azul emitida por sus puntas, las cuales se conectaron mediante la ráfaga que Tecno les dio con otra palanca, haciendo una puerta sencilla, algo así como un portal.

−¿Vamos? −le susurró Sophie a su primo azabache, éste rodó los ojos y asintió.

Primero se escuchó el vacío de la tierra dentro de aquel portal, vinario como el mar. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía aire, pero se podía respirar. Sophie miró a otros lados, buscando escapatoria, buscando alguna entrada o salida, peor no halló nada.

Bryant la siguió, y al fijarse que no había nada más que un negro universo, se molestó y estuvo apunto de golpear a la joven, que quiso correr pero no lo logró. El puño del azabache fue parado por alguien más, ahí estaba Lucían, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, molesta.

Cohral entró con el acompañamiento de Sapphire, que venía seguida de Tecno y Abadeen, Alex saltó al portal con una pose rockera y cayó al vació, más no se fue hacia abajo, sino hacia un lado.

El portal se cerró, con Jade y Bell fuera. Los chicos sólo se sorprendieron ante ésto y aquel universo vinario en el que estaban comenzó a irradiar luz por el lado de Sophie, quien por la ceguera que le estaba dando, se acercó a Bryant y se abrazó a él, sonrojando al chico.

* * *

No supieron cuando, pero tocaron algo duro, aparentemente un suelo. Alex cayó ésta vez, aplastando su cara. Tecno, Sapphire y Abadeen estaban abrazados junto a Lucían, quien estaba al lado de Cohral, mirando aquel espacio en blanco en el que ahora estaban.

Una puerta se abrió, y después otra y finalmente otra, dando así un camino a elegir. Sapphire se desató del abrazo prometedor y se acercó a una puerta, la de la derecha para ser exactos, la joven se alegró ante lo visto: Un castillo de mármol entre rosado y blanco, con copas al final de las torres y banderas azules con detalles dorados. Había un caballo cerca de la puerta y miles de árboles recién húmedos cerca de éste, con frutos rojos y aparentemente mangos y duraznos.

−¡Encontré una salida! −les repitió.

Mas los demás no se movían, Sophie se desató del agarre de Bry y caminó hacia la puerta de la izquierda, seguida del azabache y Tecno, los tres chicos sólo se quedaron inmóviles y sorprendidos por el ambiente fúnebre que había encontrado: Un castillo de mármol quebradizo, oscuro como la noche. El cielo tenía un color entre rojo carmesí y negro, con pocas nubes blancas a su alrededor. Las copas de las torres del castillo estaban a medio caerse, las banderas estaban rasgadas y piedras volaban alrededor, había unos cadáveres en el piso y manchas carmesís espesas por el pasto seco que rodeaba los cuerpos, los árboles cerca estaban sin hojas, con el tronco quemado.

−Aquí hay otra... −contestó Bry.− Pero se ve un poco amarga.

Cohral se acercó a la última puerta, la que estaba en medio y se enorgulleció al ver el bonito paisaje que había... Una pequeña casa, aparentemente sola, ni rastro de calles o otras cosas urbanas, mas solo un pequeño taller a su lado y un jardín del otro, con árboles alrededor y una pista de avioneta.

−Yo me saqué la lotería. −susurró para sí misma. El pequeño conejo entró por la puerta aquella y le indicó a la Equidna que pasara, ya que no había rastros de gente mala.

−Podemos entrar y pedir ayuda... −repitió el conejo.− Y pedirle comida.

−Tu siempre pensando en comida, pequeño Garden. −susurró su hermanastro mayor.

Sapphire, con un puchero se acercó a los demás, quienes también ya estaban dentro de la puerta a la que habían ido. Ésta se cerró de golpe en cuanto la joven de azul salió y todos se sorprendieron.

Tecno, quien aún llevaba el calendario, se fijó en la fecha que ahora estaba encerrada: 16 de Agosto.

−¿Acaso nos adelantamos al tiempo o...?

−No creo... −dijo Sophie, fijándose en la casita que estaba enfrente de ellos.

−Si te das cuenta... Se parece a la casa del Tío Tails. −susurró Sapphire para sí misma, Tecno giró rápidamente y sonrió.

−Exacto... Por que es la casa de mi papá. −retomó el zorro, todos lo miraron cara confusa y éste llamó la atención.− ¡Estamos exactamente 12 años atrás de nuestra época! −gritó ésta vez, enseñando el calendario.

−Okey, ahora dime que podemos volver... −dijo sin interés Bryant, buscando la puerta.

−Si entramos por la puerta cósmica, debió haberse quedado abierta... −retomó Tecno, ésta vez ayudando a su amigo buscando la puerta deseada. Sapphire se quedó paralizada.

−¿Y si alguien la cierra? −preguntó más que asustada.

−Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tengamos otra solución. −le dijo sin interés.

−Oh...

−Dime que no la cagaste.

−No... Como crees querido little blue.

−Sapphire... −le llamó Sophie.− ¿La cagaste, verdad?

−Sí, lo siento.

−PUTA. −gritó Bryant.

Los chicos rieron ante la situación, luego se preocuparon al darse cuenta de lo que estaban pasando.

−¿Qué hacemos? −se mordió los dedos Abadeen.− ¡Ya me dio hambre!

−Hey Tecno... −susurró Sophie.− ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a tu papá?

−¡Pero no debe de enterarse que venimos del futuro! ¿Qué pasaría si...? −le preguntó Lucían, más preocupada que antes.

−Sinceramente, nada. −repitió el de verde y naranja.− Papá es demasiado inteligente como para cubrirnos de cabeza a todos, además... Tengo entendido que en éste año, el padre de Sapphire estaba aquí y el también venía del futuro.

−Oh cierto.. Tío Silver es muy idiota cuando toma cerveza de raíz −rió Lucían.

−PERO ASÍ LO AMAN, PERRAS −gritó orgullosa Sapphire.

−Entonces vaaamos a la cashita de tu papiiii~ −se burló Alex mirando a Tecno, el joven zorro sólo lo miró serio mientras le enseñaba el calendario.

−Tal vez no sea fuerte... Pero mi poder Shota te hará pagar... −le dijo serio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

−HAHAHA OKEY OKEY ME CALMO POS −le dijo.

Todos con el alma aliviada, caminaron hasta lo que era la pequeña casa de Jardín. Tecno apretó el calendario con sus manos, nervioso.

* * *

AQUÍ DE NUEVO YO!

**EXPLICACIONES:**

- Nuevamente, la historia comienza con Sophie, ésta vez yendo a la Casa de los Prower Rabbit Seedrian (Familia de Tails, Cosmo y Cream), una larga explicación.

- Los **OC'S principales**, son en realidad mi pequeña **Sophie, Bryant** y mi pequeño **Tecno**, a los demás los metí sólo porque me pareció gracioso hacerlo, lo siento.

- El lugar al que llegaron los idiotas éstos, fue a la antigua casa de Tails y Sonic. Está compuesta por una cocina, dos recámaras, dos pisos, tres baños y un patio, igualmente un jardín y un garaje. Al lado de la casita está un taller, donde ahí trabajan con el Team Sonic.

- No se adelantaron al tiempo, sino que **regresaron exactamente 12 años antes** de que todo el show comenzara, para el próximo capítulo se extenderá más la explicación.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias! n_n

_Déjame un review para ver qué te pareció~!_


	3. Team White Teens

**JELOU~! It's me, Blast! Agaaaaiiinnn xD**

Okey, sé que simplemente no llama la atención al 100% mi vida diaria, pero tardé por razones del destino _(*cof*está escribiendo una historia yaoi*cof*)_, y estuve ocupada durante días, así que aquí vamos con el capítulo correspondiente XD.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que el mundo de Sonic (aunque algunas cosas inventadas que puse, je(?)) no son de mí propiedad, OJO!

Y les recuerdo que,** TOMO REQUEST PARA PONER A TU PERSONAJE EN ESTE FIC**, YA LO DIJE!

Ahora sí, empezamos~

**DISCLAIMER:**

_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, NO ME PERTENECE, OBVIAMENTE._  
_FANFIC MÍO, MINE Y SOLO DE MÍ, GRACIAS._  
_APARECEN VARIOS OC'S, ASÍ QUE DE UNA VEZ AVISO._

* * *

Sonic estaba tirado en el sofá, sin nada que hacer, aburrido y con los ojos en blanco. Se había pasado toda la mañana despierto sin ninguna actividad por hacer, le daba flojera salir de la casa a correr, ya que por la madrugada en el canal del clima, habían dicho que llovería para el mediodía, y a él no le gustaba mojarse porque siempre pescaba un resfriado o algo por el estilo, aparte de que se le humedecían los zapatos.

Se acercó a la mesa del centro y tomó el control de la televisión plasma que estaba frente suyo, titubeó un poco al no alcanzarlo y cayó al suelo.

−Estúpido día aburrido −se susurró a sí mismo.

−Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a lavar los platos, Amy y María llegarán en unos minutos junto con Tails.

El erizo océano se levantó de mala manera y se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde vio ahí a su compañera de vivienda. Tomó asiento en la barda de madera y mármol y agachó su cabeza.

−No quiero...

−No empieces, ayúdame... Tails me matará si ve que la casa está patas arriba.

−Qué flojera...

−Sonic. −dio entrecortada mente la joven de cabellera corta. Sus ojos negros y aquella piel grisácea la hacían lucir como una quinceañera. Tomó algunos trastos y se decidió a lavarlos en el fregadero.− Tails nos va a regañar...

−¿Dónde está Diana, Ana? −preguntó sin ningún interés.

−Está en su cuarto, aparentemente dormida.

Se miraron algo agobiados y el de océano se acercó a la joven, ayudándole mientras secaba las pocas gotas de agua que ésta salpicaba.

Odiaba tener que hacer el trabajo doméstico en casa, era agotador y además, Ana le exigía demasiado. La joven era menor que el por casi 3 años, pero eso no significaba que fuera más madura que él... Como la mayoría de la gente. Le molestaba eso, tener que seguir las órdenes de alguien menor que él.

Y no contaban como órdenes, porque sinceramente, no lo eran. Sino que, él las escuchaba así porque cuando Ana le decía que hiciera algo, lo hacía con la intención de que lo hiciera bien y perfecto, ese era el único defecto.

−¿La voy y la despierto? −musitó el erizo. Ana rió al imaginarse la escena del erizo siendo golpeado por su hermana.− Hey...

−Sí, sí. Ve y dile que el desayuno está listo.

−¿Pues qué horas son?

−Ya van a hacer las 11:30, bobo.

−Ah −susurró.− Tails ya viene entonces.

La eriza asintió y el otro idiota se dirigió a la sala, donde después subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y tomó camino hacia la habitación de las gemelas, donde la otra estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Estaba asustado, así que sacó del corredor un escudo y se puso el bote de la ropa sucia en la cabeza, Diana era más ruda que su hermana, y también peligrosa, ya que poseía armas escondidas por toda la casa.

Sonic The Hedgehog, señores. El erizo de cabellera océano y orbes verdes esmeralda, con aquellos labios suaves y sus respectivas características narcisistas. Cumplidos sus 17 años hace un mes casi. Aquel erizo que todo mundo quería por más narcisista que podía llegar a ser en ciertos casos, era alguien que a pesar de tener esa coraza de orgullo y algo de humor sarcástico, era alguien noble, de corazón dorado y sentimientos puros.

Toda la gente de Mobius llegaba a quererlo hasta por la persona más odiada, era alguien de fiar, alguien que tenía ese-no-se-qué.

−Dianaaa~ −susurró entrando a la habitación, llegó a ver al bultito de la eriza grisácea enrollada en las cobijas. El aire aún estaba prendido y las cortinas cerradas, caracterizando una escena de película de terror, ya que no se veía bien a pesar de ser ya de día. Tal vez el cielo se estaba nublando más rápido que antes.− El desayuno está listooo~

No pasó ni medio segundo, pero la eriza se levantó de golpe, sin querer alzando los brazos como Zombie en apocalípsis. Se quitó las sábanas y cobijas de encima, acomodándolas un poco y se acercó al erizo que temblaba de miedo y sudaba por los nervios como langosta en olla. Sonic cerró sus ojos completamente, agachándose hasta el piso y cubriéndose la cabeza con el escudo.

Se oyó un gritó de niñita asustada.

−¿Sonic? −gritó Ana desde la planta baja, sabía exactamente que el estúpido había gritado.− ¿Todo bien?

Diana soltó una carcajada capaz de oírse hasta el otro lado de la calle, se sentó en el piso y le quitó el escudo a su compañero mientras éste se levantaba sutilmente. La eriza sacó su celular y le tomó foto, para después bajar corriendo a la planta de abajo.

−PUTA −le gritó el de océano.− NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ, TE ODIO, OK.

−NO −le gritó Diana mientras se sentaba en el comedor de la cocina. Ana suspiró y sonrió al ver la mañana más animada.

−Dejen de gritar, hacen mucho ruido, chicos. −dijo con tono maternal la grisácea. Su hermana se relamió la boca pensando en la maravillosa comida.

−Exacto, Speeder, haces mucho ruido... −inmutó Diana. Ana posicionó un plato blanco con salchichas asadas y huevos fritos, pan al lado derecho y un waffle al lado izquierdo, le pasó la mantequilla y el chocolate.− ¿Qué horas son, Sister?

−Ya casi las 12:00. Tails no tarda en llegar...

−Tengo entendido que Tails llega más temprano, ¿por qué tardó ahora? −mencionó nuevamente la de cabellera larga. Ana sacó su iPhone, lo desbloqueó y le mostró el mensaje que le había llegado por la madrugada.− Ah, ya sé porqué._  
_

−¿Contenta?

−Nope −dijo Diana, dándole un bocado a los huevos.− Él es un pequeño niño aún, ¿por qué lo ponen a trabajar tan tarde? Y más en un bar...

−¡Porque la vida no nos da para más! −gritó Sonic mientras bajaba las escaleras dramáticamente, quitándose el bote de la cabeza y tirándose al piso.− ¡PORQUE DIOS NOS MANDÓ SIN DINERO A ÉSTE MUNDO, LLAMADO MOBIUS!

−Cálmate, imitador de Shakespare. −rió Ana mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana. Diana rió y le aventó algo de huevo a Sonic mientras éste se hacía bolita, pensando que le golpearía.− ¡Diana!

−¡Es que el estúpido es tan estúpido que me causa gracia! −rió la grisácea.

Tal vez él no era muy valiente después de todo, si se trataba de las gemelas, obviamente. Diana y Ana Thorndyke, eran unas erizas de cabellera grisácea, eran exactamente iguales, exceptuando que la principal, Diana, vestía de rojo y su cabello era negro, largo y sus labios más finos que los de Ana, quien vestía naturalmente de azul, con su cabello corto azabache igualmente que su hermana y pestañas más largas que ésta. De aproximadamente 16 años, y naturalmente, venían del mundo terrestre, La Tierra.

Se detuvo sutilmente a mirar a las gemelas. _Tan parecidas físicamente, tan diferentes característicamente_.

Se levantó del piso y dejó las cosas en el sillón, acercándose a las dos erizas de gris que lo vieron algo serio.

−Oigan chicas, ¿recuerdan lo que les conté hace días?

−¿Qué cosa, _broamigo_? −respondió Diana, ésta vez, atragantándose de café. Posó el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato y miró a Sonic al mismo tiempo que Ana.− No me digas que ya lo hiciste con Sally.

−¿Qué? ¡No! −gritó histérico, tomando el café de Diana y dejándolo en la bardita en la que estaban.− Me refiero a lo de Amy...

Las gemelas se quedaron algo impactadas, hace casi una semana que ellas no hablaban de "ese tema" con el erizo, puesto que éste se preparaba psicológicamente para admitir algo que le marcaría la vida.

−¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? −marcó Diana, ésta vez apuntándose con el dedo.− ¿Gané la apuesta?

−Es que...

−Déjame adivinar −dijo relajadamente Ana. Suspiró.− ¿Te llama la atención Amy?

Se quedó serio, bajó su vista hacia la alfombra carmesí-magenta del suelo y rodó los ojos algo irritado. Las gemelas sonrieron sorprendidas, Ana con un cariño maternal mientras Diana se mordía el labio para suprimir las ganas de burlarse.

−Aow, qué lindos −musitó la de azul. Diana soltó una ligera carcajada y se levantó de donde estaba sentada.− ¡Diana!

−¡Gané la apuesta querido Star Blue! ¡Me debes los $500 Rings!

−¿QUÉ? ¡JAMÁS APOSTAMOS $500 RINGS!

−No seas nena y paga.

Ana soltó algunas carcajadas mientras Diana hacia que el erizo perdiera los cabales, finalmente sacó la billetera y le pagó las monedas a la grisácea, para poco después retomar el tema nuevamente.

−Entonces... Sonic. −se relajó Ana.− ¿Le vas a decir?

−¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién?

−¿Cómo que qué cosa, cabeza de hongo? −replicó la grisácea de rojo, ésta vez con un tono molesto en su voz.− ¡Tienes que decirle a Amy!

−NUNCA −musitó el erizo con sus mejillas entre rosadas, sus ojos daban vueltas al igual que su estómago y le dolía el pecho por la respiración agitada que de pronto le dio.

−¿Por qué no? −susurró Ana con un tono suave.− Creo que deberías decirle, después de todo, tu relación con Sally terminó hace ya un mes.

Era verdad, ya había pasado un pequeño tiempo pero aún no lo olvidaba.

¿Recuerdan a aquella ardilla, de carácter ejemplar, una luchadora, una maravillosa mujer, una cara bonita? ¿Sally Acorn? ¿No? ¿Les suena? Bueno, aquella "princesa de papá" había terminado con el erizo su relación de hace ya casi dos años. Fue en Junio exactamente, antes del cumpleaños del de océano y para colmo, la chica le sugirió quedarse como amigos, aunque había veces en las que la joven se le acercaba y coqueteaba a su oído o cosas por el estilo cuando se juntaba con él y el equipo, nada del otro mundo, por parte.

Miró molestó hacia un lado, bufó e hizo un puchero. Ana, algo confundida, se levantó de golpe al escuchar las puertas tocar. Diana se quedó paralizada mientras guardaba los $500 rings en su billetera.

−¿Vendedores de aspiradoras? ¿Tan temprano?

−No seas boba, si ya va a hacer la 1:00 de la tarde, maldita floja.

−No es mí culpa que cierto erizo estúpido ronque por la noche y grite varias veces: "CHILLIDOG, TE AMO, CASÉMONOS Y TENGAMOS MUCHOS PANES CON CARNE".

−Cállate, me amas y eso es todo.

La eriza grisácea de cabello corto rodó los ojos mientras veía como su hermana y el de océano se mataban a manotazos y cachetadas, algo divertido en retrospectiva pero algo sádico a la vez. Tomó el pomo de la puerta café y se inmutó a abrirla, para encontrarse casi un kinder afuera en el jardín.

−Buenas tardes... Venimos de...

La frase no se escuchó ya que por accidente, Ana dio algunos pasos mientras Diana llegaba rápidamente hacia ella y cerraba la puerta.

Total, parecía como si les hubieran cerrado la puerta en la cara.

−ANA −gritó Diana, la chica de gris miró a su hermana algo confundida.− ¿QUÉ ACASO NO VES QUE SON ESOS SECUESTRADORES QUE USAN NIÑOS? NO LE ABRAS LA PUERTA A EXTRAÑOS

−Diana, son niños... De aproximadamente 10 a 15 años de edad.

−Yo creo que deberíamos ir por un helado. −musitó Sonic a lo lejos, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con una servilleta atada en las manos.

−NO HABLES −gritó nuevamente la mayor. Ana rodó los ojos, exhausta y tomó nuevamente el pomo, abriéndolo y encontrándose con el kinder.− ANA

−Diana, cállate.

Y los miró, dirigió sus orbes azabache hacia una de las más pequeñas (físicamente) y rió al ver que la pequeña tenía el ceño fruncido.

−Lo siento −volvió a repetir.− ¿Se les ofrece algo?

La de púrpura se quedó mordiendo su labio algo nerviosa por lo que diría, tomó aire y alzó los brazos. Los demás se posaron detrás de ella, dándole apoyo emocional al parecer.

Tragó saliva fuerte y Tecno la empujó, haciendo que casi entrase a la casa.

−Busco a mi primo Sonic... −susurró.

No fue ni por casi segundos que el erizo océano se encontraba en la puerta, con un caramelo en la boca y cargando a la de púrpura mientras la inspeccionaba detalladamente. Sophie se quedó paralizada ante el gesto del joven que, inmediatamente reaccionó y pestañeó varias veces.

−¿Apoco tienes primos, Sonic? −le contestó Ana al de océano mientras éste baja a la pequeña y la seguía mirando.

−Pues... Tengo algunos.

Los pequeños chicos se quedaron paralizados. Aquel plan había sido a última hora y si no funcionaba todo se echaría de cabeza, eran lo que menos querían por ahora. Tecno tomó aire de una manera simulada y se acercó a los jóvenes que estaban conversando acerca de los familiares.

−Buenas tardes... −repitió.− ¿Podríamos pasar y usar su teléfono por un momento?

−¿Me explicarán lo que está sucediendo?

−Claro.

Sonic, aún con la mirada en la pequeña Sophie, se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa y los condujo a la sala, donde Lucían, Cohral, Abadeen y Sapphire se sentaron. Alex y Bryant se quedaron ahí parados cerca de Sophie, y Tecno se dirigió al teléfono, para poco después salir al patio. El erizo de azul le hizo una ceña a la púrpura y la sentó en el sillón individual, donde la miró serio, sentándose frente a ella.

−Dejá vu. −susurró para sí misma.

Y fue cuando el erizo le preguntó algo que, con su misma confianza, comenzó a contestar.

* * *

Aproximadamente pasaron algunos minutos. Cierto zorro amarillo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y procedió a meterlas en el pomo de la puerta caoba. Las erizas que iban detrás de él, platicaban de ciertas cosas y reían, más a él le dolía la cabeza, se sentía estallar.

−Anímate, Tails... Fue una larga semana pero por fin llega el sábado. −le susurró la eriza rosada, llevaba una coleta larga. Orbes olivo amargo y llevaba como vestimenta un delantal blanco, un traje rosa y unos patines, mientras que su compañera llevaba el mismo atuendo exceptuando que era de color entre azul y dorado.

−Estoy bien −susurró el amarillo quedándose algo seco. Amy rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, dejando ver lo ordenada que se veía aquella casa acogedora.

Los sillones de color verde amargo con cojines amarillos y rojos, algunos naranjas, bien sacudidas. La alfombra roja carmesí oscuro bien aspirada. Y ni se diga de aquella cocina, porque hasta la estufa brillaba. Se quedaron hipnotizados por tal lujoso brillo que cada cosa alumbraba, se relucían las ventanas y hasta se podían mirar el reflejo en la mesa de cristalería del centro en la sala.

−¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? −susurró.

Dejó su maleta encuerada en el sillón mientras las dos jóvenes le seguían. Sus chaquetas las colgaron en el perchero y las dos chicas se miraron mientras el zorro estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina.

−Aquí te esperamos, Tails. −le comentó la joven rubia que se quitaba su paño de la cabeza. Al igual que su compañera, llevaba una coleta y su atuendo.

Él asintió y entró hasta el fondo del comedor, yendo hacia la cocina donde se encontró a cierto conejo de café, preparando una mezcla algo espesa.

Abadeen lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y procedió a verter la masa dentro del tazón cristalino que tenía al lado, tomó otro cucharon y revolvió, revolvió hasta cansar su mano y lo volvió a verter en otro plato. Para poco después posarlo en una bandeja y hacer algunas figuritas.

−Buenas tardes~ −susurró con una voz cantarina. Tails pestañeó varias veces.− ¿Se le ofrece algo?

−¿Quién eres, pequeño amigo? −susurró el zorro mientras entraba más a fondo a la cocina y se posaba al lado de él. Abadeen rió y miró la gran ventana con cortinas blancas y margaritas en la maceta.

−Mi nombre es Abadeen Garden, mucho gusto −le musitó.− Si está buscando a Sonic, puede encontrarlo en el patio, está con Sophie.

Y ahí fue cuando Tails reaccionó a la manera confundida, su cabeza dolía y lo que menos quería era tener que estar con niños, no podía esa mañana, quería descansar,

La fatiga se lo estaba comiendo, había aguantado toda la noche estando en aquel bar con Rouge y Blaze, donde trabajaba. Ya era cotidiano hacer todo aquello: Entrar a altas horas de la noche a aquel lugar urbano, donde servía bebidas alcohólicas (aquellas que eran más que pedidas como el Captain Morgan o los famosos Martinis) y obviamente no faltaban las meseras candentes que hacían "trabajitos" a los clientes (un ejemplo claro sería al ir a un motel con uno). Ya para poco después de cerrar, quedarse todavía a limpiar con la compañía de la murciélago y la gata, quienes se iban a su casa y él debía quedarse en el hogar de las Rose, donde dormía para poco después en la mañana volver a despertar y dirigirse a su propia casa.

Era la rutina de todos los días, cansado e irritado siempre terminaba.

Mas él hacía todo eso porque necesitaba dinero últimamente más de lo usual, después de todo, Sonic era un bueno para nada y lo único que hacía era quedarse en casa, dormido y comiendo con la ayuda de las gemelas, pues su pensión mensual siempre podía con las necesidades de todo el hogar, pagando la luz, el agua, increíblemente el internet o a veces el teléfono, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero aunque le era difícil de comprender como su mejor amigo podía ser una persona tan estúpida para gastar dinero a lo tonto, comprendía que Sonic, a pesar de todo, lo apoyaría. No era que necesitara el dinero para proyectos o cosas por el estilo, sino que él se había hecho una promesa y esa promesa la estaba cumpliendo. Ahorraba dinero para un viaje que tenía planeado hacer con Cosmo, la chica aquella que gustaba de él y pronto le diría sus emociones.

Pero bueno, no hablamos de eso, hablamos de lo genial que es trabajar... Como si fuera genial.

Pestañeó varias veces y después cayó en cuenta con lo que el conejo le había dicho. Abadeen tomó la bandeja y la adentró al horno, donde presionó el botón y comenzó a andar.

−Ah, gracias. −retomó el de cabellera amarillenta. Sus orbes azul cielo con las pocas ojeras que tenía se inmutaron a ver hacia afuera, se encaminó hasta la salida y se decidió a ir al living, donde las erizas lo esperaban.

−¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? −le preguntó la joven de dorada coleta. Tails rió al no oír disturbios por las escaleras, o gritos en la cocina, o inclusive una pelea en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones.− ¿Tails? −volvió a preguntar, ésta vez riendo.

−Nada −respondió.− Pero una tal Sophie está en el patio con Sonic.

−¿QUIÉN ES ESA TAL SOPHIE? −entre dijo entrecortadamente la rosada mientras Tails soltaba una ligera carcajada. Amy lo miró molesta.− ¡No estoy jugando!

−No lo sé, ¿me acompañan a ver?

−No lo sé... −susurró la joven de dorado. Miró a su compañera.− ¿Vamos, Amy?

−Claro, aún es temprano para volver a ir al "Maideé Caffé", María. −respondió la de rosa con un tono decidido.

* * *

Estaba sentado en medio de la vereda, sin nada que hacer. Knuckles soltó un bufido molesto y miró hacia su derecha, observando a aquel erizo azabache con la cicatriz en su ceja. Frunció el ceño y suspiró nuevamente.

−_Sin preocuparse_  
_Es como hay que vivir_  
_Al vivir así_  
_Yo aquí aprendí..._ −cantó el equidna colorado mientras cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño.

−_Que te haré picadillo..._ −tarareó al son el azabache. Knuckles quedó con la boca abierta y la cerró mordiéndose un labio.− Ya, déjate de estupideces.

−Al cabo que ni quería cantar... −susurró pasa sí mismo.

El equidna mientras veía el perfil del erizo, bufó. Shadow seguía viendo la autopista, con sus brazos cruzados y aquella pose ruda con la que siempre estaba. A veces Knuckles se preguntaba cómo uno de sus mejores amigos podía resistir tener el ceño fruncido todo el santo día, le era molesto verlo con esa expresión y hasta a veces le daban ganas de tomarle por las cejas y levantárselas. Bufó.

Knuckles The Equidna, aquel joven de colorada piel y cara bronceada, con aquellos ojazos rasgados de color púrpura que se cargaba y sus dientes lo suficientemente largos y picudos. Vestía de una chaqueta manga corta negra, desabotonada y sus usuales zapatos. Una cicatriz se posaba por su ojo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho había una curita. Uno de los guerreros más poderosos de su raza, y uno de los guardianes más importantes de su especie, obviamente aún cuidaba aquella gran esmeralda que protegía con su miserable vida.

Sí, miserable.

Tal vez para mucha gente no lo era, pero para él era el mismo infierno, tenía que sufrir con los caprichos de Rouge todos los días, debía quedarse a veces hasta tarde protegiendo la esmeralda y ni se diga de su actual trabajo, pues su labor era ayudar a otra gente perdiendo peso con la ayuda de dietas o ejercicios. Podría decirse que era como un entrenador personal, ganaba muy bien por cada sesión y entre él y Shadow eran unos de los mejores en la ciudad.

−Shadow... −susurró Knuckles después de unos segundos.− ¿A qué hora llega?

−Pronto.

Era horrible estar en aquella vereda cerrada, Knuckles estaba sentado mientras el azabache se mantenía parado a su lado, respectivamente al derecho. El sudor le corría por la frente y las púas se le erizaban por el aire que corría en ese momento, estaban en medio de un entrenamiento con una de sus clientas, pero la joven se había quedado atrás por lo que estaban en ésa respectiva vereda, esperándola.

−Shadow... −volvió a repetir el equidna. El azabache lo miró y rodó los ojos.− Tengo hambre.

−Ya casi.

Y de nuevo miraron al frente, la joven tardaba, tal vez había desaparecido mágicamente y por ello no llegaba, pues rápida era, pero no para tanto así que era razonable que tardara algo, mas el hambre le comía el estómago a Knuckles y Shadow estaba harto, la clienta que tenían era algo pequeña de estatura, pero les pagaba demasiado bien como para estar ahí enredados con ella.

Knuckles bufó.

−Oye −le volvió a susurrar, ésta vez levantándose y llamando la atención del erizo.− Hace rato me habló Rouge.

−¿Y?

−Silver está pensando en decirle a Blaze que lo acompañe al baile de Otoño que se aproxima el otro fin de semana.

−Si el imbécil hace eso, Blaze reaccionará mal y le echará una patada en la cara.

−Es lo mismo que le dije a Rouge.

−Uhm...

−¿Planeas llevar a María?

−No lo sé, no me gustan esos intentos de bailes que hacen los chicos de secundaria. Pero si María quiere ir, la llevaré.

−Cosita, qué moso novio elesh.

−Cállate.

El equidna rió por lo bajo, Shadow miró nuevamente al frente esperando a la joven que se veía a lo lejos.

−Y... Sonic también me habló.

−¿Y qué?

−Alguien llegó de visita.

−No me digas que fue Sally.

−Nope, ésta vez fue una niña... Aparentemente, es prima lejana de Sonic.

−No quiero intentar soportar a dos fakers en la misma casa.

−Lo peor es que es igualita a él. −Knuckles sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo desbloqueó y entró a la galería, donde seleccionó una foto y se la enseñó al erizo.

En la foto, se podía admirar el estilo "Selfie" que el erizo océano quiso darle, pues mantenía la cámara por arriba mientras la de púrpura posaba con su lengua de fuera y en sus manos unos gestos de amor y paz.

Era de opinar que, tanto Sophie como Sonic se parecían físicamente en la parte de la nariz y los ojos, pues sus otras facciones eran en demasía femeninas como la pequeña niña que era y no era de esperarse que por lo demás, debía parecerse a la madre. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba a Shadow...

−¿Por qué esa niña tiene los mismos ojos que el faker?

−Dice Sonic que la niña llegó de la nada con un montón de amigos, le dijo que era uno de sus familiares y la entrevistó con algunas preguntas que sólo un Speeder real sabía −respondió Knuckles, tomando el celular y bloqueándolo, jugando un poco con él para poco después guardarlo.−, y que le respondió rápidamente cualquier cosa, como la comida favorita del rey o el pasado de la reina.

−Osea que, la chica sabe sobre el escándalo de _"La Temporada Roja"_.

−Tal vez. −domó Knuckles. Shadow lo miró y suspiró.− Si ella sabe eso, debe ser alguien importante.

−Tal vez. −asintió el erizo. El equidna miró el suelo mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, explorando las cavidades de su propia boca.− ¿Y de dónde viene? Tengo entendido que el estúpido tiene familia real por el lado Oeste.

−No lo sé realmente, Sonic me dijo que la niña no le supo contestar, al parecer le habían borrado la memoria o algo.

−Bueno, el estúpido tampoco es muy bueno investigando sobre esos temas.

Y se quedaron callados, Knuckles miró hacia la joven que se aproximaba, casi a unos pasos de ellos se tiró al suelo mientras jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Los latidos se le hacían rápidos con el paso de los segundos y se podía ver su pulso mediante su hinchado cuello. El azabache suspiró y la ayudó a levantarse mientras la tomaba de los brazos, con ayuda de Knuckles la mantuvieron parada por unos segundos antes de que cayese del agotamiento.

−¿Estás bien, Vina? −le susurró el colorado, mordiéndose un labio para no reír. La chica de la bandana magenta le pasó la fulminante mirada que hizo casi orinarse a Knuckles.− Okey, entiendo...

−¡Me dejaron atrás! ¡Tontos! −reclamó.

−Cálmate, Dark. −contestó Shadow. La joven caminó unos pasos con ayuda de ellos.− Tu entrenamiento aún no termina, pero por razones debemos irnos.

−No me digan que Sonic volvió a hacer algo estúpido.

−Algo así. −contestó Knuckles mordiéndose más los labios para no reírse.

−Ugh, entiendo. −susurró Vina. Una joven eriza de flequillo largo, el cual tapaba uno de sus ojos y esas orbes de color vino. Miró a los dos chicos y sonrió.− Pero después seguimos con el entrenamiento.

−Claro. −dijeron los otros dos al unisono.

Ayudaron a la chica a sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban ahí cerca del parque al cual habían llegado. La joven les pagó el dinero correspondiente y el colorado y el azabache se fueron corriendo de dicho lugar, dejándola sola.

* * *

Capítulo tres, terminado! n_n

**EXPLICACIONES:**

- Tails, Sonic y las gemelas Ana y Diana, viven en la misma casa, la cual es de dos pisos y aunque sea pequeña, es bastante amplia.

- Como vieron, Tails y la mayoría de los chicos trabajaban a excepción de Sonic, la razón fue simple: No hay trabajo para el pobre océano, lol

- Tails, Rouge y Blaze trabajan en un Bar-Club de nombre "Ragazze's Party".

- La canción de Knuckles cantaba debe de ser obvio, pero por si las dudas: "**Hakuna Matata"** de Timón y Pumba.

- El _"Broamigo"_ que Diana dice, obviamente es de **"Dude, That's My Ghost!"** y respectivamente BJC lo dice.

- La "Temporada Roja" que dijo Shadow, es un sucedo que pasó con la reina Aleena durante su pasado, pronto lo describiré bien.

- Tanto **Vina** como las gemelas (**Diana y Ana**) **no soy mías**, sino de sus dueñas Gabriela y LoveStar.

- El plan inicial de Sophie y todo el Team #25, era decir que la púrpura fuera prima lejana de Sonic y que no recordaba de que lado de la familia venía.

Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, aquí expliqué algunas cositas n_nU.

en fin, me retiro, adiós :D.

Déjame un review si te gustó u.


	4. Ornitocornios and Hedgehogs

**HEEEELL YEAH, IT'S ME, ANONIMATO AGAIN! X'D**

Debo buscarme un nuevo saludo, ese ya es taaan Mayo(?).

En fin, de nuevo aquí actualizando. No tengo nada más que decir excepto que espero y me perdonen por la tardanza en publicar, tardé porque... Bueno, whatever, cosas de la vida.

Ahora sí, a leer~

**DISCLAIMER:**

_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NO ME PERTENECE, OBVIAMENTE._  
_FANFIC MINE, MÍO Y SOLO DE MÍ, GRACIAS._  
_APARICIÓN DE OC'S, PODRÍA DECIRSE, DE UNA VEZ AVISO._

* * *

La murciélago se había quedado toda la noche y madrugada despierta, tenía unas ojeras enormes que ni el maquillaje que se ponía las tapaba, parecían hoyos negros que te succionan con sólo mirarte. Blaze se acercó a ella, tomando la gaseosa que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche y suspiró.

−¿Qué pasó, gatita? −musitó. La de lila sólo dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero.− Blaze... Te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes dentro de la casa.

−Perdón, estoy estresada. −refunfuñó. Rouge se levantó y se acercó a su amiga, dándole un golpecito en el hombro y dirigiéndose a la cocina.− Silver me habló anoche... Parecía que andaba pedo.

−¿Qué te dijo?

−Cierta aura misteriosa entró a la dimensión de Mobius, aparentemente algunos años en el tiempo. −señaló Blaze, sentándose en la mesa del comedor mientras la murciélago le seguía con algunos bollos en las manos y un vasón de leche.− Es como si alguien hubiera viajado en el tiempo... El problema es que ni yo ni él sabemos de dónde proviene o quién es.

La de blanco y escote se quedó muda, mirando a la gata que solamente refunfuñaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y aquella gaseosa en su mano. Tomó un bollo rápidamente y comenzó a comérselo.

−Pues a mí, me habló Diana. −musitó la murciélago, dándole un mordisco al pan con azúcar y miel. Sacando más tarde el celular.− Una prima lejana del King Blue ha llegado desde lejos, quiere que le ayudemos ya que parece ser que viene acompañada de muchos integrantes más.

−Yo no quiero niños en ésta casa, sinceramente, Rouge. −le entabló.

Sí amigos, aquellas eran Rouge The Bat y Blaze The Cat, las enemiamigas que se querían una a la otra y a la vez se querían matar. Rouge, una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de aquellas orbes turquesa, cristalinas como el agua. Con su piel bronceada y aquel pelaje blanco al igual que sus dientes, mientras que Blaze de aproximadamente 16 años, con aquella pálida piel y su color de pelaje lavanda, con aquellas hermosas orbes miel que se cargaba. Trabajaban juntas con la ayuda de Tails en el Bar "Ragazze's Party!", donde iban de noche y salían como a las 3:00 de la madrugada, con el cansancio en sus hombros y el estrés corriéndoles por la sangre. Blaze trabaja en la mesa de alcohol, mientras que Rouge es mesera.

Las dos chicas vivían en una casa pequeña, con tres habitaciones (una de cada una y otra para invitados), dos baños, la sala y la cocina, y ni se diga del patio. Anteriormente, vivían con Silver y Lingüini, pero por motivos de trabajo, Lingüini tuvo que retirarse a otro planeta donde trabaja como cocinero real, mientras que Silver, por el estrés de tener que vivir con dos chicas, decidió irse a vivir con Knuckles y Shadow.

Cómo sea, no estamos hablando de eso.

−La que debería decir eso, sería yo. −musitó Rouge.− Pero seamos honestas, tu y yo sabemos que tener niños aquí nos ayudaría más con la limpieza.

−No... Tampoco quiero usar a esos pequeños para hacer las tareas domésticas.

−Bueno... En todo caso, sería mejor que fuéramos lo antes posible para decirle a Sonic que no podremos.

−Sí, es lo mejor.

La murciélago se aplicó otra capa de maquillaje, abriendo el espejo y dicha máscara, mientras la gata lavanda tomaba otro bollo y daba un mordisco.

Blaze comenzó a tirar su mirada hacia variados lugares del comedor, veía claramente el bollo, se detenía a pensar un poco y después veía a Rouge, todo en un proceso muy rápido, como si se tratara de alguien que esa nervioso.

Porque era eso, estaba nerviosa.

Sí, claramente se le veía, le dolía el estómago y las manos le sudaban como puerco, era asqueroso para ella porque, bueno, admitamoslo: ¡Ella no suda!

−En otras... −susurró Blaze, un poco más calmada.− Ya ves que habrá algo así como un baile de Otoño en el parque de la ciudad.

−Sí, es anual. De eso estoy segura.

−Bueno... Silver me invitó a ir.

−Ajá...

−Y yo acepté. −y se quedó lela, mirando a la gata y cerrando el espejo de golpe. Rouge se levantó con sus brazos doblados y sus manos en puño, con aquella brillante mirada que el dirigía a la gata.− ¡¿Q−Qué?!

−¡Qué emoción, Blizzy!

−¡¿Qué emoción, qué?!

−¡Vas a tener una cita con Silver!

−Wha−What? ¡No es una cita! −tartamudeó. Rouge se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, levantándola y abrazándola.− ¡Te estoy diciendo que no es una cita!

−Sí claro, y estas perlas son falsas... −señaló Rouge su propio collar de perlas color casi mármol. La gata rechinó sus dientes.− ¡Tenemos que ver qué es lo que te pondrás! Yo también iré, obviamente con el cabello de menstruación.

−¿Knuckles?

−Sí, iugh.

Y la gata sonrió de lado, negando divertida su cabeza.

Más tarde, Blaze y Rouge se propusieron a cambiarse y ducharse para poder ir a la casa del King Blue.

* * *

−¿Cuál es el sabor de helado favorito de mi mamá?

−¡Chocolate con fresa y chispas en el centro!

−¿Cuántos años tengo?

−17, recién cumplidos exactamente hace 1 mes con 24 días.

−¿Cuál es mí color favorito?

−Creo que es el rojo.

−¿Cuál es mí animal favorito?

−¡Los Ornitocornios!

−¿Quién me gusta?

−Anteriormente, Sally... Por ahora no sé.

−¿Soy virgen?

−...

−Tomaré eso como un no.

−Tampoco sé tu vida entera.

−¿De qué color son mis calzoncillos?

−Tú no llevas calzoncillos...

−Oh diablos.

A eso de la 1:30 de la tarde, Sonic y Sophie estaban sentados al pie del árbol que habitaba en el patio de la gran casa, los dos estaban de frente el uno con el otro mientras que la de púrpura tenía un tazón de helado en sus manos al igual que el océano, exceptuando que éste tenía de Chocolate y la niña de Vainilla.

Tails, Amy y María se habían presentado con los demás cuando llegaron, al igual que Diana y Ana. Adentro de la casa se encontraban todos, poniendo una solución a lo recién sucedido, intentando ver en dónde se hospedarían los recién llegados.

Un ruido sonó cerca del cinturón que el erizo tenía puesto, sacando su celular y viendo el reciente mensaje que venía de la susodicha murciélago, para poco después recibir otro del erizo azabache de betas rojas.

Sophie lo miró, con una ceja arqueada y su tazón a medio comer.

−Entonces... Vienes del norte.

−Creo.

−Y tus padres son primos lejanos de mi mamá...

−Algo así.

−Y aparte, eres de la realeza como yo.

−Cosas que pasan.

Algo estaba mal, ¿Por qué de repente se portaba entrecortadamente con ella? No era que le importara, pero sí le dolía. La de orbes esmeralda titubeó al querer dirigirse al de océano. Terminó de comer y acomodó sus manos detrás de su nuca, acostándose.

No era que se sentía mal ni nada por el estilo, pero en verdad que estaba incómoda con la situación. El joven azul se parecía respectivamente demasiado a su padre, de eso no había duda porque, bueno... ¡Era su padre! Pero, ¡Cojones! ¡Hasta en el pasado la ignoraba! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; aunque, si lo vemos bien, en retrospectiva se podría deducir que era un sueño, eso quería llegar a creer ella.

Entonces reaccionó.

Si su padre estaba en éste tiempo quiere decir que estaban los tíos Shadow y Knuckles, y así sucesivamente. Lo que querría decir, que tanto ellos como los demás, se podrían ver... ¡¿Eso no sería malo?! ¿Y si llegaban a refutar las acciones del universo o algo científico como dijo Tecno?

Ah no, no se podría porque Tecno dijo que no se podría. Así de simple.

Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño y saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, dándose entonces cuenta de que cierto erizo azabache le estaba mirando, casi arriba de ella, parado con aquella fulminante mirada.

−¿Y Sonic?

−Entró al baño.

Se quedó lela, mirando las nubes.

Bryant se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de un brazo, levantándola. El hecho de tener que cuidarla le era algo pesado, esa niña siempre tenía o hacía problemas a donde fuera.

Se dirigió a ella y le limpió con la mano un poco de helado en su parte derecha de la boca, muy cerca de sus labios. La joven sólo bufó después y, reaccionando, la miró: Tenía el ceño fruncido, una ceja levantada y su pie tenía pequeños tics. Estaba desesperada.

−¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Supiste algo?

−Intenté hablarle, pero no me puso atención... Sólo me preguntó cosas sobre la abuela y de él.

−¿Y no te mencionó algo más?

−No.

−Pues, te tengo noticias... −susurró Bryant casi al oído de Sophie, erizando la piel de la niña.− Tecno intentó reparar el teléfono de la casa para poder hablar a nuestro tiempo, pero no se pudo... Ahora les debemos un nuevo teléfono.

−Mierda. −susurró.− No tengo dinero... ¡No me traje la cartera!

−Tendrás que conseguir algo.

Se quedó de nuevo lela, tenía demasiado con estar atrapada en otro tiempo y el sujeto la quería poner a trabajar.

Negó con la cabeza, golpeándose repetidamente con sus puños y suspiró renegada.

−Intentaré hacer algo.

−¡Hey chicos, entren! ¡Abadeen hizo galletas! −gritó Sapphire a lo lejos. Sophie suspiró algo triste y Bryant la siguió, a veces parecía ser su guardián.− ¿Qué pasó, Sophie?

−Nada... Sólo quiero dormir. −bostezó. Sapphire rodó los ojos y la tomó de los hombros, conduciéndola hacia adentro.

−Descuida, Tecno tiene un plan. −le susurró al oído, Bryant hizo una mueca.

−Espero que no sea malo.

−¿Cómo los tuyos? Ja... Ja... −rió sarcásticamente el azabache mientras seguía a las chicas y entraban a la casa.

En cuanto entraron, se pudo admirar a los chicos sentados alrededor del suelo y a María, Amy y Tails en la barra del comedor, como pensando qué harían.

Ana estaba sentada al lado de Lucían, leyendo algunos libros que Tails tenía en las repisas cercanas al mueble de la televisión, Cohral platicaba cómodamente con Alex. Abadeen jugaba "Call Of Duty" con Diana mientras comían galletas y jugo de manzana. Y Tecno, estaba en la dichosa barda con unos catálogos de muebles, hablando con Tails y las dos erizas que miraron a Sophie y Bryant en cuanto entraron.

−Chicos, ya es hora del almuerzo y no han comido, ¿enserio no quieren nada?

−Me conformo con una galleta... Amy. −titubeó un poco Sophie, dudando un poco de llamar a aquella joven de 15 años por su nombre.− Enserio, no te preocupes.

−¿Y tú, Bryant? −musitó María, extendiéndole el platillo de comida al azabache que sonrió y negó con su cabeza.− ¿Seguro?

Sí amigos, aquellas jóvenes chicas hermosas eran Amy y María Rose, las hermanastras Rose. Amy, como todos la conocemos, es una eriza de color rosado, con aquellos ojos oliva brillantes y su cabellera corta hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, pues se lo había dejado crecer. Con aquellas pestañas súper largas que tenía y su suave piel, con tonalidad rosada y pálida. Aquella joven que, después de los 12 años, comenzó a tener mente más madura, dejando de lado sus opiniones infantiles o cosas por el estilo, había cambiado demasiado desde algo que pasó en el Team Sonic, aunque seguía con su carácter fuerte y en ciertas ocasiones, pesado.  
En cambio, María era una adorable chica, un año mayor que Amy (aunque pareciera que es al revés), llena de vida con aquella larga cabellera dorada, casi tocada por los mismo dioses.

María había sido hermanastra de Amy, ya hace casi un año, cuando la joven tuvo que dejar su planeta natal. Era predecible decir que, tanto Amy como María, se llevaban muy bien, y hasta se querían mucho, aunque su relación al principio no era la mejor de todas.

Bryant titubeó, mirando a la rubia que, aún con su mirada adorable, confundida murmuró.

−Sí, estoy bien, gracias. −y miró a Sophie.− Bueno... ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas?

−Yo y Tecno comentamos que aparentemente no tienen donde quedarse, así que sería buena idea si se quedan algunos con otros amigos que tenemos o... −musitó Tails, mas fue interrumpido por Amy.

−¡Lo tengo, Tails! −gritó, señalando a las dos erizas grisáceas que no estaban poniendo atención.− ¡Diana y Ana tienen una casa en las afueras de Station Square! Podríamos darles la llave y...

−WOA WOA, ESCUCHÉ MI NOMBRE EN UNA ORACIÓN QUE LLEVA LA PALABRA "DAR". −gritó Diana, pausando el juego, haciendo que Abadeen cayese del sofá.− ¡Lo siento, Abadeen!

−No importa... −dijo el conejo, algo aplastado en el piso.

−Diana, creo que sería buena idea lo que Amy dice, el problema es que hace tiempo que no usamos la gran Casona, y debería de estar muy sucia por el polvo y las telarañas. −dijo esta vez, Ana. A Sophie se le prendió el foco.− Y he de confesar que no me gustaría que a alguien le pique una.

−¿Y si la limpiamos? −sonrió la púrpura. Tecno asintió, dirigiendo su mirada al de dos colas quien estaba aún mirando el catálogo.− Sólo necesitaríamos la ayuda de alguien.

−Puedo llamarle a Shadow, no se preocupen. −comentó María.− Trataré de convencerlo.

−¡Gracias! −aplaudió Tecno, aliviado y con Tails riendo.− Uhm... Tails. −murmuró poco después, tomando aire.− ¿Podríamos hablar afuera?

−Claro.

Y salieron el niño de oro y el mayor, dirigiéndose al patio, donde se aproximaron a la entrada al bosque que estaba cerca de dicha casa.

Sophie estaba agotada, en la madrugada del día anterior en su tiempo no había dormido nada, las ojeras le pesaban como bolsas llenas y pestañeaba varias veces para no caer rendida en un sueño profundo, que podría decirse, la haría caer adormilada casi tres días. Era exageración, pero así lo pensaba ella.

Suspiró.

−Entonces... Diana. −musitó poco después Bryant, acercándose a la eriza que dejó de jugar nuevamente, mirando al azabache y prestándole atención.− ¿Crees que por el momento nos puedas dejar las llaves de la Casa?

−Bueno, little black... Esa no es mí decisión, más bien es de Ana. −y miró a la joven que seguía comentando algunas cosas literarias con la rubia.

−¿Ah? −respondió la de corto cabello, mirándolos.− Bueno... Si María llega a convencer a Shadow y Knuckles, con gusto.

−Sería por algunos días, o meses... Tal vez años. −comentó Abadeen con los ojos pelados en la televisión, Sapphire procedió a darle un sape.− ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué te hice?!

−Nada... Pero, ¿podrías callarte? Gracias. −titubeó la de blanco y azul, mirando a Sophie que tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha.− ¿Y esa qué? ¿Está muerta?

−¡ESTÁ MUERTA! −gritó asustada Diana, obviamente exagerando las cosas.− ¡LLÉVENSELA AL 911!

−No... Sólo se durmió. −suspiró Amy, tomándola de los brazos y cargándola con un estilo de princesa muy peculiar, Sophie se acurrucó en los brazos de la joven que, sólo respingó.− La dejaré en la habitación de Sonic.

−Vale... −susurraron todos, exceptuando Bryant.

−Me quedaré a hacerle compañía, la torpe es capaz de despertar y hacer alguna estúpidez. −susurró el azabache, acercándose a la joven rosa que asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Y los demás sólo se quedaron ahí. Alex carraspeó al sentir siento impulso, miró a la gata−eriza que se dirigió a él con la mirada algo confundida y le tomó del hombro, sobándole.

* * *

A eso de las 2:00 de la tarde en punto, cierto erizo plateado, con ojos miel y cabeza en forma de maceta de marihuana iba acompañado de otro erizo color grisáceo con ojos color verde amargo, iban caminando por la vereda de la calle "Esther", casi llegando al camino de tierra que les conducía al pequeño taller de Prower.

El sol estaba en su gran punto, no hacía tanto calor como se imaginarían, y era de admitir que, tanto él como su acompañante, habían traído una sombrilla por si dicha estrella solar les daba de frente, más no pasó. El camino de tierra por el cual iban, era formado por el mismo, ya que a las orillas de éste, había pedazos de pasto verde y sedoso, se podían ver las pequeñas gotas de rocío estar en merced. Flores decoraban totalmente partes pequeñas donde se encontraban algunos arbustos, y enseguida de estos había cientos de árboles.

Conforme más caminaban, el camino se iba haciendo un poco más reducido (no para exagerar, obviamente), y el brillo del clima se calmaba, nublándose un poco y dejando ver las nubes cuya forma cambiaba radicalmente para vista del de pulseras de oro y botas enormes.

−¿Estás seguro que Tails ya salió de su trabajo? −preguntó el grisáceo, mirando el perfil del plateado, quien asintió alegremente y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.− No confío en ti... La última vez que fuimos a su casa, estaba regañando a las gemelas porque no pudieron con Sonic.

−Oh vamos, Shon. −objetó. El erizo rodó los ojos, ya se venía el sermón de la tarde.− Sonic siempre está en su casa jugando vídeo juegos con las gemelas, dudo mucho que ahorita no esté, aparte porque como a esta hora, María y Amy se alistan allá para irse al Maideé Café.

−Cierto... −susurró, el nombrado Shon.− Espero y esté de buenas, porque sino...

Era verdad lo que decía el erizo de gris; cuando Tails se enojaba, no había quién le parase, puesto que toda la ira la guardaba y cuando la dejaba salir era algo irremediable. La última vez que se enojó, era capaz de destrozar el tan hermoso "Playstation 4" del océano, el cual era un regalo de cumpleaños que su madre le había hecho.

Shon suspiró, sacando su celular y tratando de tener recepción.

−¿Qué crees que haces? −susurró el plateado, mirándole con inconformidad. Creía que su amigo/compañero de fiestas estaba siendo adictivo al celular las últimas horas, ya que se la pasaba pegado a él y no lo dejaba ni para ir al baño.− Tienes una severa enfermedad mental...

−Me dice el que se la pasa tomando cerveza de raíz y después se come papas crudas en las fiestas del Ragazze's Party. −comentó sereno Shon, Silver se quedó seco.− Oh si...

−Ya entendí, hombre. −gruñó entre dientes. Shon rió por lo bajo.− Dime, ¿A quién tratas de contactar o qué?

−Melii. −inmutó.− La idiota me está pidiendo que llegue con algo de chocolate, sino llego al departamento con algo de esa sustancia, dormiré con el vagabundo del parque de enfrente. En una banca. Mierda.

−Después llegaremos a una tienda, si puedes... Márcale a Shadow, necesito contarle algo.

−Entiendo.

Y se prosiguieron su camino, aproximándose más hacia la morada Prower−Speeder.

Exacto queridos compañeros, los chicos que se aproximaban a la casa de Tails y Sonic, eran nada más que Silver The Hedgehog y Shensei Power −o como todo mundo le conocía: "Shon"−. Silver era aquel erizo blanco con tonalidades perla y plata, de hermosos ojos color miel como las abejas y aquel pecho peludo como alfombra −o así decía Sonic−, mientras que Shon era todo lo contrario físicamente a Silver, era de piel grisácea, con ojos amargos y su cabellera de trapeador recién cortado. Conocidos como los fiesteros del grupo, eso sin contar con la compañía de Diana y otra eriza de cabellera verde.

Silver era el parrandero de la banda, con Shon como acompañante, cada fin de semana tenían fiestas en diferentes lugares, y siempre terminaban en caos total, pero la mayoría de los que asistían −o mejor dicho, todos− se divertían y hasta traían más gente a la siguiente fiesta, y después a la otra, y poco después a la siguiente... Y así sucesivamente.

El caso, es que los dos estúpidos eran reconocidos como "Parranderos de Generación", por toda la ciudad.

−Hey, Shon... −le llamó Silver.− ¿Crees que Diana esté en la casa? Necesito contarle lo que pasó con Blaze.

−¿Si te acepto? ¡Irás con Blaze, hermano! Dios, no puedo creerlo... Y pensar que dije que morirías virgen.

−Come mucha popó, ¿Okey? −lloriqueó.− Soy una ternura.

−Ajá, sí.

Y no fue por más, que llegaron a la dichosa casa en el prado de flores, rodeada de cientos de plantas con el taller al lado y el camino de tierra avanzando.

Silver y Shon se miraron aliviados, por un momento habían pensado que se habían perdido, pobres tontos.

−Okey, hombre. −le llamó Silver al peli−grisáceo.− Recuérdame que vamos a hablar con Diana y Ana... ¡No me quedaré a jugar con Sonic!

−Eso dices y te quedas tomando café con galletas... Bien, bro, bien.

Y terminaron la discusión, restando importancia a lo recién sucedido y llegaron a la gran puerta de madera blanca, apunto de tocar.

* * *

Y aquí terminó, me siento mejor al publicar, dios.

Enserio, necesito tomarme un masaje de relajación, no recordaba los otros fics que tenía y debo trabajar en ellos hasta el fin del verano, GOLPÉENME. (?)

En fin, como siempre, aquí van las explicaciones (las cuales, son pocas)...

**EXPLICACIONES:**

- Primeramente, **Shon no me pertenece**, al igual que **Diana y Ana.** Sus respectivos autores son: **Melii (Amy) Rose**, y **Love Star**.

- Al principio, Blaze menciona que no le gustaría tener niños en su casa con Rouge. La definición de esto, no sería que lo le agraden, pero no soporta los gritos o incluso los problemas que se hacen debido a la irresponsabilidad de éstos.

- Silver y Shon se conocieron en una fiesta que hubo en casa de Rouge, hace tiempo, después de mudarse con Knuckles y Shadow. Silver ayudó para ese entonces a Shon cuando una vez, se emborrachó por "accidente", y comenzó a vomitar incontroladamente. Viejos recuerdos... XD.

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado~

Déjame un review para ver cómo quedó, compártelo XD!


End file.
